First Impressions
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: Secret Moonlit meetings with a Daiyoukai make Kagome weigh her loyalty to a certain hanyou **1000 word challenge**
1. Run

_First impressions_

_Lady Nefertiti_

_Summary: Secret Moonlit meetings with a Daiyoukai make Kagome weigh her loyalty to a certain hanyou **1000 word challenge**_

* * *

_Chapter 1: Run_

_-Night-time- (Crescent moon)_

Kagome pulled herself out of the bone-eaters well. She climbed up the vines-used to them now really, but it wasn't easy. She would never complain out loud though, Inuyasha wouldn't have cared…he was a demon after all and he could just well….jump. Speaking of which, he wasn't here to help her with her heavy yellow pack-and it was him that requested all the ramen she and Sango made for him. He was probably with Kikyo….Kagome shook her head trying not to think of how much it hurt her.

Grunting and muttering something incoherent she looked up to see a man? No demon standing there in the moonlight just looking up at the moon, then his gaze went down to her. She could swear she was blushing. He was...seemed to be someone of a high status. Maybe royalty the way he was dressed. Inuyasha mentioned there was something like demonic royal court. He lived so long outside palace walls; but he did tell her his home was in the west and the symbol of the west was the moon. Still, it seemed Sango was always more knowledgeable on the matter of demons as she knew information about the south, north and eastern demon courts.

Kagome, standing up straight now brushed herself off and said, "My knight?" No he couldn't be. Knights were supposed to help damsel in distresses. She stared at the demon with silver hair and amber eyes so much like….like Inuyasha? She blinked as she thought about it. Inuyasha….could he be….no, not in the least.

"Umm Hi, who are you? You resemble someone I know, Inuyasha is his name." Kagome said slowly. She walked closer to him, dragging her yellow pack with her, not knowing approaching this demon could actually be dangerous.

"Human...you live in this well?" he asked his voice cool, his demeanor cold as ice. Then he strode over to her and picked her up by the collar, lifting her up to eye level. "Inuyasha. How do you know the hanyou? Are you his mate?" he said. No…her scent was pure.

"The name's Kagome. Please put me down _youkai_." She said trying not to be irritated. Were all demons in this era so demanding?

"Hn." he said and put her back on her feet. She was not afraid of him, this he could tell. This knowledge annoyed him. She was the first female who wasn't throwing herself at him…she was strange, this was the truth.

"So you're name is?" Kagome said fixing her green skirt. He had a moon shape on his forehead. It was like a tattoo but he actually looked well….hot in it. She turned red at the thought.

"Sesshomaru-sama." He said. He turned around to walk away when this 'Kagome' human made a shocked sound and he turned back around not knowing why he did.

"You..you're the demon Inuyasha mentioned to me. Sesshomaru! Half-brother to him...am I right? Uhm why would your mother name you as a 'killing blade' or something along those lines? I mean there are a hundred other names in the world. Someone like you should be…hey are you a king or something? You said sama so that means you own the western lands? Like a ruler?" Kagome said thoughtfully, finger tapping her chin.

He lifted her up in the air again, ignoring the pure, cherry blossom scent she was giving off. Why did she not smell of soil and sweat like the rest of the disgusting humans here? "You speak too much human."

"What is with the lifting me up like this all the time?! You know if you continue this way Sesshomaru, you aren't going to attract or have any girl-friends like this." Kagome said in an irritated voice. Blue clashed into amber. "…Now please nicely put me down so we can talk or something." She said. He said 'Hn' and put her back down on the ground, not knowing why he didn't tell her that he took orders from no one or pin her against a tree and give this human Kagome death threats.

She sighed with relief of being back on her feet, shifted and said "By the way, I'm not Inuyasha's mate. I…well that jerk loves another woman, her name's Kikyo. She's a dead girl walking, so to speak. I just travel with him to fix a jewel I broke. I swear it was an accident!" Kagome said lifting her hands and waving them in front of her. Was he after the jewel too? Was he going to kill her?! Should she scream for Inuyasha? She started backing away from him discreetly.

"Hn. So you are that Miko. This Sesshomaru has no need for the jewel's power and he will not kill you. So do not scream for the hanyou."

'_Right…'_ she thought. This was so weird and why was he speaking in third person? That was weird too. So he didn't want to see his brother. That meant they didn't like each other. Come to think of it…."You don't you have puppy ears like Inuyasha….So that means you had a different mother….and if he's a hanyou then his mother was human right? And it seems you don't like humans…"

"A clever female. How interesting." He said. Kagome had a feeling this wasn't a compliment.

"I eh-heh…yeah." Kagome said nervously looking behind her, trying to be discreet. Damn! She was going to run but he was a full demon were they faster than half-breeds? Which way was the village? Inuyasha was always here and she was always so busy 'sitting' him that...that's it! She might not be able to _sit_ him but to just throw him off for a second or two…that would get her at least a two second start.

"Eh…sit boy!" Kagome said. He blinked and when he turned around she vanished. She was running in the opposite direction did she know that? Left a strange yellow pack behind. Humans were always so predictable. Run from danger….And his beast liked a chase.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks!_


	2. Chase

_First impressions_

_Lady Nefertiti_

_Summary: Secret Moonlit meetings with a Daiyoukai make Kagome weigh her loyalty to a certain hanyou **1000 word challenge**_

* * *

_Chapter 2: Chase_

_-Kagome's Mind- _

Okay so she had just met Sesshomaru, half-brother to Inuyasha who apparently didn't like humans or hanyou's so then the question was why was he chasing her?! What did she ever do to him?! She didn't think stopping to take a deep breath was a good idea…for all she knew he could kill her. Was she perhaps being disrespectful that she ran away without bowing and saying goodbye to him? But he said he wasn't going to hurt her right? So why was she running like she had something to hide? She could feel scratches on her legs now due to the branches…her poor legs. She sighed. Inuyasha never did like this uniform of hers. Or perhaps he was just jealous of Kouga coming 'round claiming Kagome (while getting an eyeful of Kagome's bare legs) Would make any male who _was _his mate or even _thought _that he was….really jealous.

_-Sesshomaru's Mind- _

The Miko ran from him as if she felt she was in danger. He didn't know what had come over him; to chase this human….why was he doing so? For more information of the hanyou? She was part of his group; it seemed, however, she was running in the opposite direction of the village. Humans. That was why they were they were inferior and the lower species. They could not protect themselves even if it was dark at night. No sense of direction. No heightened senses to see or smell danger. They were just asking to be killed.

He might not like humans but he had to stop this Miko before she got too far. There was a cliff up ahead of them. For now, he just enjoyed chasing his prey…and her sense of fear; even though he made it clear he wasn't going to harm her.

Kagome figured out she was going in the wrong direction a long time ago. In the dark of the night with nothing to defend herself with-this seemed all too familiar. Inuyasha was always saying how she was unable to save her 'skinny arse' if she had to and that he always had to be around to protect her. Not to mention Kikyo always came into the picture every time he thought Kagome was doing something wrong or stupid. She was probably going to get an earful of this too when Inuyasha found the two together. Although Sesshomaru seemed more cultured and civilized than Inuyasha. She didn't think he would just kill for fun or go off swearing at any random person. His mate was probably happy to have him as her mate she thought. She wished her mate could be like that. She didn't have anyone like that. She felt a powerful arm wrapping around her waist and yanking her back as she fell against a broad and muscled chest, knowing this was probably Sesshomaru. She blushed shades of red then looked below her to see a huge cliff, her nearly escaping and falling to her death, turned white with fear.

'_Interesting…to have humans change emotions so fast.' _He thought as he brought her back from the cliff's edge. He really didn't know what or why he chose to save this Miko. He should've just left her or let her fall to her doom. She was acquainted with his hanyou brother after all. Although…she did not carry his scent. It was a pure scent and she had that Miko aura.

"I…that's…uhh thanks Sesshomaru-san." Kagome said stumbling over words and bowed as he put her back on her feet.

"Hnn.." Sesshomaru said assessing her tiny form. He didn't like her clothes. She was a miko yet she dressed like a harlot. She probably wanted to go back to that hanyou. He could feel the power of the Shikon around her neck-so she was a constant danger had she not have any protection. He looked at her thoughtfully then back at the moon. His features mirrored irritation.

Protection. His great Father had used this word once. _Had he something to protect?_ No. that's what he told his father. Inuyasha apparently did. First that Miko, Kikyo. Then this Miko—rumored to be her re-incarnation. Not to mention that hanyou had father's fang. To protect himself no doubt. The fool couldn't still protect himself. Swinging that sword around like it was a useless metal working tool.

Kagome didn't know what to say to him. He seemed more dangerous than Inuyasha and it looked like he could take down an opponent with one strike. He didn't have any ears on his head and his facial features actually fit his face. They weren't ugly looking tattoos. So then… "I well…" Kagome said looking at the ground, shifting her foot in the ground.

"Miko do you wish to return to the hanyou?" he asked without looking at her. Best to be rid of this human female. He had been pondering over her too much. Humans were beneath him.

"I guess." Kagome said. The two walked in the dark in silence. Kagome bit her lip as she snuck glances at Sesshomaru. He didn't seem too approachable to her. Both half-brother's were like…ice and fire. Speaking of which, Inuyasha was going to blow a gasket or two…jumping to conclusions of the worst sort when he saw them together. She was dreading this. Maybe she should travel alone or with this Sesshomaru. Surely he'd be happy to have a Miko right? "….I was thinking…" she started.

"**KAGOME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM?!"** A voice called and stood before the pair, a suspicious and wary look on his face. He knew who this demon was and he didn't like him.

"It's not what you think." Kagome said sighing. It was going to be a long night.

"You smell like him." he said in an accusing manner.

"Is this your mate?" Sesshomaru asked calmly. The demon shook his head.

"Then do not accuse or address her as she is below you. She's a Miko." he said.

'…..'

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks!_


	3. Fury

_First impressions_

_Lady Nefertiti_

_Summary: Secret Moonlit meetings with a Daiyoukai make Kagome weigh her loyalty to a certain hanyou **1000 word challenge**_

* * *

_Chapter 3: Fury_

Once again, Kagome knew this wasn't a compliment coming from Sesshomaru. Maybe he was trying to anger him? To show the other demon that he could use Kagome against him? While he would just enjoy the show? She was not one to be used. And since when had she and Sesshomaru become friends? It was frustrating. Inuyasha did tell her once that his half-brother was irritating. He said one thing and did the other. He also said he killed humans when he saw them. Was he lying? She thought as she looked at Sesshomaru's back, a thoughtful expression on her face.

Sesshomaru knew this demon very well having encountered him before. They didn't have to like each other just tolerate each other, being in the same demonic court. It would look bad on both houses/lands if the lords started bickering. It wasn't in Sesshomaru's nature to fight about petty matters and this was about a human female.

"Kouga! How dare you think I've been doing something with Inuyasha's half-brother!" Kagome said fury in her voice, hands on her hips…which was unlike her. What did he….no rather who did he think she was?! She had some self-respect after all.

"I was just worried is all Kagome! I always worry and care about you when you're with that mutt-face! And this demon's a full demon who would rip out your throat before you even spoke!" Kouga said defensively. Geez…first she defends Inuyasha and now this…he loved 'his woman' but she didn't love him back. It looked like she had a 'thing' for both Taisho brothers….What was the world coming to?

"Kouga-kun! How can you even think like that? He seems honorable and all. He said he wouldn't harm me. And he saved me from a terrible death too." Kagome said defending Sesshomaru without knowing it.

"Now you defend him? Did Inu-baka did something to your brain? You should go home for a while." Kouga said looking at her concerned about his woman.

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly. They argued like they had been mated for years. He had no use for such a mate….they were all annoying. Even this Miko. If she was his mate, no doubt she'd be as annoying as them-it didn't matter how powerful her powers were. He should just leave them be, arguing and glaring at each other, but something kept him from leaving.

"Look Kouga…I am perfectly able to take care of myself and I should tell you…." Kagome started walking closer to Kouga while she spoke. Sesshomaru followed her every step, this she didn't notice.

"**KAGOME!"** A blur of red flashed through the air landing in front of her. He turned to look at Kouga, and then turned to look at Sesshomaru, glaring daggers at him. Sesshomaru ignored this.

'_Yes it's going to be a long night.' _Kagome thought sighing. "Inuyasha…" she said.

"What are you doing with two male demons in the night time? You wench! Cheating behind my back! You smell like that bastard!" Inuyasha said pointing rudely at his half-brother.

"You baka don't you dare insult Kagome in front of me!" Kouga growled picking him up by the collar and shaking him rudely.

'_Yes…males here defiantly had a tendency to order people, pick people up by the throat and threaten them. It must be some sort of male/male demon thing'_ Kagome thought as she and Sesshomaru watched the two yell and bicker at each other in silence.

Kagome came to stand next to Sesshomaru (she didn't know she was being caring) "Your ears must hurt huh? A full demon ears are more sensitive than a hanyou's. You should just go." Kagome said still looking at Inuyasha and Kouga threatening each other.

Sesshomaru turned to look down at the Miko fully now. Raven black hair and startling blue eyes, a look of worry and concern for both males in her eyes. She was clever for a human. "There is only one way to really end all this…" Kagome started. Sesshomaru looked at her curiously, his eyebrow raised. She the little Miko would stop the 'pups?' from this?

_-With the guys- _

"How many times do I have to tell ya' wolf-breath?! Kagome's mine!" Inuyasha said.

"You are just jealous Kagome pays more attention to me mutt-face! She gives me things from her home and makes your food because you insult and ask her to like she's your maid!" Kouga said.

"Why you…" Inuyasha growled rudely.

"Oh boys…" Kagome started. Both looked her way and then Kagome took a deep breath, an odd smile on her face (Kouga dropped the mutt like he was on fire and backed away) "Inuyasha….**SIT BOY**!" she screamed to the heavens.

**(BOOM!) **

"**$#%$#%#$$!" **

'…..'

"How interesting Miko. How did you accomplish such a feat?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome smiled and said, "Well…. it's a subjugation necklace Sesshomaru. Sometimes it is necessary to put Inuyasha in his place. The Miko Kaede gave it to me because Inuyasha tried to kill me once."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said looking down at the crater calmly. In truth he was annoyed at the thought that his hanyou brother would harm a human female who had nothing to defend herself with. Truly he had no morals and also how to treat his comrades.

"Kagome? Inuyasha? I thought I heard Inuyasha here." A voice called from behind a large tree. Sango walked into the clearing and tensed. A Monk (Sesshomaru thought) put a hand on her shoulder. This slayer looked like she was ready to attack.

"Oh Sango. Miroku. I'm glad you're here." Kagome said. _'I thought I was just about to lose it being with crazy males here.'_ She thought. "These are my other comrades in our group."

"Don't tell that bastard everything you wench! He's going to use it against us!" Inuyasha said getting out of his crater.

"Sit boy." Kagome said.

**BOOM!**

"**$%$#%$%$%!" **

"Please don't mind his rudeness." Kagome said merrily. She still didn't completely trust this Sesshomaru. Surely Inuyasha had warned her about him for _some_ reason.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks._


	4. Choices

_First impressions_

_Lady Nefertiti_

_Summary: Secret Moonlit meetings with a Daiyoukai make Kagome weigh her loyalty to a certain hanyou **1000 word challenge**_

* * *

_Chapter 4: Choices_

The clearing was silent for a moment as no one knew what to say to each other. Inuyasha had long since 'revived' from his crater and was glaring at Sesshomaru and Kouga. He didn't dare look at Kagome; he didn't want Kouga to hit him for _disrespecting_ Kagome and as for Kagome? She would just sit him just because she was _annoyed_. Sometimes he thought she did it to get a laugh.

"I think we should all head home and retire for the night and talk more tomorrow morning. I believe all of us are tired." Miroku said. Ah always the voice of reason and the mature one in the group, well some of the times (when he wasn't busy groping Sango). Sango nodded and before she could get a word in Kagome spoke up shocking herself as well as the others in the clearing.

"Will you be heading west then umm Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. She didn't think he'd rest in the village before heading out in the morning. She didn't take him for the type to stay long with humans. His castle was probably full of demons. Inuyasha called him a human-hater. Perhaps he was lying? Maybe?

"Oi! Don't talk to that bastard like you care or something. He'll slice your head off if he thinks you've fallen in love with him or something like that wench!" Inuyasha said pointing at him rudely.

"My woman would never go for a rich-dog mutt-face! She's got more class than that. She's not a gold-digger! And she cares about me! Those things she called 'Chips' and helping us out with those birds of paradise." Kouga said smugly.

"You kidnapped her and forced her to! Forget that part?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome sighed. It wasn't worth sitting him. His head just got harder as he hit the ground and it never hurt him.

"We aren't going to get anywhere with those two." Sango said.

"We're just going to have to leave them until they figure out we're gone. It's getting chilly and I don't want the both of you to get sick because of the cold air Kagome-sama, Sango-sama." Miroku said. The tachi were having a conversation between themselves forgetting that Sesshomaru was also listening.

How interesting. This rag-tag group. Some with holy powers, hanyou, full demon- and the Miko had the scent of a kitsune on her. Probably a child/pup since Inuyasha hadn't yelled or berated her for having the smell/scent of another male on her. The monk was being very considerate and caring to the females. It was odd. The many human males he had encountered never gave their females/wives etc much respect or thought at all.

"Umm you're welcome to stay for the night if you want to." Kagome said. "…of course I'm not ordering you or telling you to do something!" she ended hastily waving her hands in front of her.

"I told you wolf-breath! Stay the hell away from Kagome. She doesn't like you!" Inuyasha yelled into the night but only the moon and the stars heard him.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said. This human Kagome, gave off the aura of a miko—not a powerful one to purify such as the famed Midoriko. Perhaps she needed training. Odd how she was being considerate, nice and was giving him a choice. Of course he could've just sliced her head off or hold her by her throat sinking his poisonous claws into her skin (that how dare she suggest that he do as she wished) but he found himself unable to do so.

Sango was looking between the pair with an unreadable expression. She saw something there…she just didn't know what it was yet. It was different than what she saw when Kagome was with Inuyasha. It was a spark?

Miroku was also looking at Kagome-sama-who was having a stare-down of sorts with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and Kouga….well they were still bickering on who Kagome was going to mate this time….go figure.

"This Sesshomaru will go to your village and stay around for the night and leave tomorrow morning." He said. He didn't know why…he was intrigued by this human woman who dressed inappropriately. He was surprised Inuyasha hadn't forced her to change into something more suitable. Or covered from male eyes. This bothered him as he thought of males, human and demon ogling her legs. Did this not bother her parents?

The group walked towards the village in the dark of the night as Kagome was making conversation with Sesshomaru, curious about him, saying that he was the first demon lord she'd met (but left out that he was the first good looking one too) and ignored glares from Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru asked who the other male scent on her was….thinking she had an intended mate perhaps? She shook her head and said, "It's my pup Shippo. He's a kitsune demon." and she explained when he looked somewhat confused.

"So your father entrusted such a sword to you? like a 'second chance' life sword….that's amazing." Kagome said looking towards his sash. He had another sword too. It gave off an evil aura.

Inuyasha and Kouga were seething. All of Kagome's attention was on Sesshomaru-who was slowly getting curious and more interested. They could tell because that bastard Sesshomaru was never this talkative! They forgot the part where Kagome was educated, from a different era- and was actually having an intelligent conversation with him.

"Well we're here." Kagome said pointing at Kaede's hut where she stayed when she was here. Yes when she was here….when the jewel was finished she would return home. She looked into Sesshomaru's amber eyes then looked away walking into the hut. He had told her he'd stay outside and keep guard too. Inuyasha yelled that that was HIS job but he was ignored again.

_-Inside hut- _

Kagome sighed as she plopped onto her mat and brought her knees to her chin thinking deeply. What was going on? Inuyasha and Kouga never caught her attention like that before.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks. _


	5. War?

_First impressions_

_Lady Nefertiti_

_Summary: Secret Moonlit meetings with a Daiyoukai make Kagome weigh her loyalty to a certain hanyou **1000 word challenge**_

* * *

_Chapter 5: War?_

Kagome could not sleep as she laid there on her mat staring at the hut ceiling, Tossing and turning about. She was itching to go outside and take a walk. She sat up suddenly-in the mood to sit Inuyasha and to get her mind off his half-brother. He was a human-hater so why was he being so courteous to her? Why was he even here? Deciding to stay for a night? Inuyasha said he could travel by this 'magic cloud' he had to fly around everywhere so why didn't he use that? And be 'on his way' to the western lands? Or wherever the hell he went? She shook her head. Why was she so angry? Upset?

Not to mention he had this weird boa accessory around him all the time. Inuyasha insulted Sesshomaru once and called it the 'girly Mokomoko' Both Taisho brother's were different, unique? Strange in their own ways.

_-Outside- _

"Feh. What do you care anyway? You don't want the Shikon so why do you ask? Oi! _Can it_ wolf-breath. He wasn't asking you anything!" Inuyasha said arms crossed. If he didn't know any better he'd think Sesshomaru was showing concern for Kagome of all people! He didn't like it and he was beginning to see Sesshomaru as a possible threat….but that was ridiculously stupid right? Someone would listen then laugh at him and die from it for even suggesting it.

"Fine since you're so damn curious I'll tell you and be on your way okay? Kagome broke the jewel and now our group is on a journey to find the shards and fix it. There's an evil spider hanyou who's after the jewel too. His name is Naraku and he's doing all that he can to kill us and keep us away so he can get the jewel for power which you don't care for. Is that enough information for you?" Inuyasha said in one breath.

"Indeed you must be a great protector. You have father's fang and yet your Miko has many injuries, a bruise on her thigh. Father would be displeased had she been your mate and allowing her to walk into danger like that." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha's face flamed in the night with embarrassment and shame. Why that bastard! Who the hell did he think he was and where….wait-a-minute….

"When the hell did you see her thighs?!" Inuyasha and Kouga yelled standing up glaring at the demon who was (they could swear) smirking at them. Even he or Kouga hadn't seen that much skin. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow then and said nothing. Miroku had a lecherous grin. Kagome might be a human but she was still a **_female_** in Sesshomaru's eyes….and all men were the same. He said nothing. It was better to stay out of it. He sat in his corner, eyes closed in a meditating position as he let the guys argue. Come to think of it-when had Kagome gotten all friendly with Sesshomaru? And so fast?

"You might be a high and mighty ruler of vast lands but keep your hands off my intended mate Sesshomaru." Kouga said almost seething wanting to attack Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was about to pounce on Sesshomaru but Kouga held him back by the collar. That was a first.

"Hn…" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome was silent as she heard this interaction between the guys, her hand was on the hut's _door _to open it but she turned away and went to go back to sit on her mat. She watched Sango and Shippo sleeping in silence. There was a grin on her features. How could Sesshomaru let that be known to the both of them? He was just…it wasn't anything… She was going to hear it from the both tomorrow and she knew it.

Sesshomaru would be gone and she would be all alone. Her shoulders slumped as she laid back down on her bed/mat. Life wasn't easy for her here. She just wished that her tachi would understand that. All she had to do was leave through the well and seal it-never come back and Inuyasha could use his doggy senses or that walking corpse to find the jewel shards.

_-Morning- _

Kagome was the first one up and she walked towards the spring to wash up, towel and brush in hand. She had to be prepared for anything even if came to a few dozen round of sits for her hanyou friend. She stared at her reflection in the water and suddenly saw a figure in white next to her. She turned and said, "Sesshomaru…I err mean sama…" she stood and bowed in respect.

"Miko. You heard last night's conversation, this Sesshomaru is sure. I express regret for Inuyasha's behavior…knowing he would never behave as such. Our father would never allow him to behave in such a manner."

Kagome was stunned as well hell….he was saying sorry? Really?! To her? Inuyasha had said Sesshomaru was a cold-hearted asshole who looked down on everyone. Even every demoness who were suited for him to mate with. "I…thank you. I appreciate it. It's…well….I'm used to it. Rudeness from the both that is." Kagome said. He didn't look amused.

"About what you did ahh…said yesterday I mean…" Kagome began looking down at the ground and fiddling with her fingers, shifting her legs. This was going to be weird to say.

"Indeed. We are on our way west. That is where this 'Naraku' character is said to be hiding out. This Sesshomaru does not allow such a creature in his lands. You will see one of my healers in the palace about those scars of yours. You will be represented at this Sesshomaru's Miko so there is no cause for alarm or harm to you from one of my subjects…demon or human."

"I…thanks." Kagome said gratefully looking up at him. He saved her from embarrassing herself. Perhaps he wasn't as cold-hearted as Inuyasha said. Maybe some ongoing brotherly feud. Ha how she missed her younger brother Souta sometimes.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks!_


	6. Westward

_First impressions_

_Lady Nefertiti_

_Summary: Secret Moonlit meetings with a Daiyoukai make Kagome weigh her loyalty to a certain hanyou **1000 word challenge**_

* * *

_Chapter 6: Westward _

Miroku was the only one that had noticed the absence of Kagome-sama and Sesshomaru. It looked like both were early risers, how interesting. As usual, as per a monk's righteous and honorable behavior he kept his silence to uphold the peace (rather sanity) in the group. He sat outside the hut watching Inuyasha and Kouga get up and stretch.

No one had noticed that Sesshomaru and Kagome were gone yet. Then all hell would break loose…Inuyasha would accuse that Kagome and Sesshomaru were up to something and Kouga would suggest that Sesshomaru tried kill his mate Kagome.

Even Kouga wasn't stupid enough to accuse Sesshomaru- honorable Daiyoukai, ruler over many to say he and Kagome were 'up to something' dirty. That would be degrading his reputation in Demonic Society. And he, Kouga would be put to death for even insinuating the very thought. Inuyasha….well he wasn't the sharpest-or smartest tool in shed, so to speak.

"You know where we are headed right monk? West. So that means we can dump my bastard brother there and we won't have to deal with him anymore." Inuyasha said. Miroku just nodded and inwardly thought that he felt, for some odd reason that their tachi would be in the west for quite some time and in the company of Sesshomaru who lived there. Odder that Sesshomaru was even allowing them entry into his lands. Sesshomaru could've gotten rid of Naraku on his own in a day or less. Taken the jewel and handed it over since he didn't need it.

_Strange indeed. _

"Morning Houshi-sama. Have you seen Kagome-chan?" Sango called from behind him. She hadn't seen her this morning. Perhaps she'd gone on her morning routine already? Without her?

Ah…his beautiful Sango-sama. Miroku thought, a grin on his face. "Well yes in fact…Kagome left earlier. She should be returning shortly." 'Hmmm…or not' he thought. Depended on Sesshomaru really. The pair really hit it off, so to speak.

Kagome arrived first into camp and Sesshomaru a while later. Kouga and Inuyasha were probably too hungry to notice the absence of the both. After a fast breakfast and hugs from Kaede that they'd see her soon the group took off. Shippo complained again why he wasn't allowed on this journey though he already knew the answer. It was too dangerous for him and they (the tachi) promised they would see him soon. He grumbled but hugged Kagome tightly telling her to be safe. Sesshomaru was the only one that noticed when Shippo called her 'mother'. Sesshomaru decided he would make a point to keep Kagome safe and return her to her kit.

This time Kagome was walking with Sango in the back of the group. They were talking softly-probably something girl-related, not meant for anyone else to hear.

Inuyasha had made a point to bring up Sesshomaru looking at Kagome's thighs after they'd started walking west. He started walking forward towards the front of the group. This was unacceptable. First he shows up into their forest unannounced, talking to Kagome in the dark of the night, trying to change things around in the group and now trying to gain the attention of the Alpha female Kagome who belonged to him, Inuyasha!

Hell when did Sesshomaru become Alpha Male?!

"Oi! I want to talk to you!" Inuyasha called from behind. Damn this was irritating him beyond…well beyond anything! He knew they were on their way west but…well he hated the way Kagome and him were all chummy-chummy! Sesshomaru had rule over the west and he, Inuyasha knew that they would have to abide by his rules, just like his subjects….and he hated this fact. Why the hell did Naraku have to be in the west of all places?! Both him and Sesshomaru were a thorn in his side!

"Indeed?" Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha came into step with him.

"Yeah why did you causally mention seeing Kagome's legs like that? I didn't take you for a peeping-tom! I know Kagome didn't show them to you by her own accord like she wanted you to see them for any unknown reason!"

"Hanyou. This Sesshomaru did not _do anything_ to the Miko did he? Still pure." he said casually. This would prove to be amusing really. Inuyasha basically growled at his half-brother. He said something in the inu tongue to which Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow-one could tell Sesshomaru was angered at Inuyasha for saying that too. There was something, a flash in his amber eyes which lasted for a second. Although he could hold it in better it seemed.

"That wasn't what I was asking you bastard." Inuyasha said, fist clenched.

Kagome's ears were in the front of the group as she gazed at both brother's back worriedly. Sango had long since stopped talking to Kagome. She heard the inu language quite clearly-and it was never good. She bit her lip and felt a hand on her shoulder….it was Miroku's who applied a bit of pressure to reassure her and try to comfort her.

"My dear Sango. Sesshomaru is not one to be provoked into battle. There are others in this group who could get hurt because of this. He might be many things, but because of his royal and high upbringing-harming or abusing females, physically, mentally or verbally is something he was not taught. It would bring shame to his father and a blot upon his honor." He said kindly.

Sango nodded and Kagome smiled at her. Although inside she knew this wasn't over. Inuyasha wouldn't rest until he knew what went on last night.

His half-brother Sesshomaru might be many things but he, Inuyasha knew that he would never take advantage of Kagome. He was itching to know what happened between the two! They both were hiding something he could tell.

Even Kouga knew it although he wasn't growling at Sesshomaru about it. Better for his health in any case he thought nodding. He'd like to keep his head where it belonged.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Hard to get exactly 1000 words. So much you have to cut out and wondering what to keep :) Tension unfolds… Please read and review! thanks._


	7. Campsite

_First impressions_

_Lady Nefertiti_

_Summary: Secret Moonlit meetings with a Daiyoukai make Kagome weigh her loyalty to a certain hanyou **1000 word challenge**_

* * *

_Chapter 7: Campsite_

No one in the tachi knew they would be taking a trip to the palace except for Kagome and Sesshomaru. Wait till Kouga and Inuyasha heard that one. Then sun was slowly setting as the tachi had taken only two stops, one for lunch and one for the bathroom. They were almost to the borders of the lands and Inuyasha and Kouga's attitude was getting worse by the minute. Kagome even had to sit him several times.

Both Kouga and Inuyasha knew that guards from the palace roamed the lands and security was tight. Inuyasha knew he couldn't insult Sesshomaru or the royal guard wouldn't hesitate to 'do away' with him. Insult Sesshomaru? In his own lands? The very audacity of the hanyou….

"So are we going to stop here? We're almost at the borders and err…I saw a hotspring and a river to fill our bottles with water." Kagome asked hopefully. She was looking at Sesshomaru when she said this. She didn't notice Inuyasha was on fire at that comment. When did Sesshomaru become Alpha again? She was behaving strangely again.

"Keh wench." Inuyasha muttered. She just wanted to sit and relax, to which she did as she plopped on the ground with a sound of a sigh of relief. He missed Sesshomaru's smirk.

"That's a great idea Kagome-chan. We have been walking the whole day. Besides the western lands are almost here. No one would attack us." Sango said sitting next to Kagome and dared any male to say otherwise.

"Feh. Sango you act like you're eager to see the lands. They're nothing special." Inuyasha said huffing, arms crossed. It had been a while since he'd been 'kicked out' so he too was curious to see the outside from….far away. He just didn't know they would be taking a trip inside the castle.

"Perhaps Inuyasha but I've never seen a demon's castle-running and in operation. My occupation is to not look around and enjoy the scenery but to destroy the demons and anything that comes in my way." Sango said calmly. No one said anything as Kouga looked at Sango. She was right and that boomerang of hers….they'd have to stash it away somewhere. Demons wouldn't take kindly to her; especially the soldiers and generals who would not allow a slayer free roam around the palace. It would make the entire castle tense with Sango walking around and about the castle.

"Oi! Bastard we still gotta talk." Inuyasha said jumping into a tree looking down at his half-brother.

Kagome sighed as she motioned for Sango to follow her to the river. Sango obliged happily. She was itching to get Kagome alone and talk to her about what the hell was going on. They took their water bottles, their hotspring things and made off without a word to the guys. Sometimes they all acted like children. Sango looked at Miroku before she walked off. Her stare saying 'you better not peek' at us.

Miroku gave her an innocent look saying 'I've been an angel since the day I was born' look. Sango huffed and walked away. Miroku looking at Sango's derriere wistfully.

The both got into the springs silently and Sango finally blurted, "Kagome tell me what's going on will you?" She knew something was up. Knowing the caliber and behavior of a demon such as Sesshomaru-Sango knew he was not sticking around 'just because'.

"I…well Sesshomaru saw the bruises I have and the mark I have on my thigh…I…No! No! it's not a mating type or love mark I swear!" Kagome exclaimed waving her hands in front of her when Sango's eyes widened thinking Inuyasha had touched her. Like she'd let Inuyasha touch her so intimately. She still wasn't sure about him. He still had a few 'loose ends' that needed tying up. Besides what if she found another demon in that timeframe? To mate? Even Inuyasha knew that much and it bothered him.

"Umm well Sesshomaru said that his healer could see about my bruises and marks…" Kagome said stumbling over her words. She didn't want to say anything wrong. It was embarrassing. Even to tell Sango.

"Kagome….how did he end up **_seeing the mark_** on your thigh?" Sango asked gently.

"He called me his Miko….isn't that romantic?" Kagome said with a tiny smiling and obviously trying to change the subject. She really didn't want to get into that. It was…Sango would reprimand (scold, lecture, warn) her wouldn't she?

"His Miko?" Sango said.

"His Miko…." Sango repeated in deep thought.

"His Miko?!" Sango exclaimed. Kagome looked at her confused saying they didn't do anything.

"Kagome-chan do you know he just claimed you as his?! Inuyasha or Kouga will kill him for sure…well try at least. You better keep this quiet until we figure this all out." Sango said with a worried 'oh we're so screwed' look. "….now stop 'beating around the bush' and tell me how did he see them?" Sango said with a big sister look. Kagome swallowed thinking 'damn' and started her story. Hopefully she could avoid all of 'that' stuff.

"I…well it was that night I was alone remember? Running and all….he uh saved me from falling to my death. My skirt went up when he pulled me and he saw them. I….gah! this is so annoying!" Kagome exclaimed raising her arms in the air.

"okay-so-my skirt-went-up-he-saw-them-and-then-he-touched-the-scars-winced-he-said-that-I-was-going-to-see-his-royal-healer-and-that-it-wasn't-a-choice-and-that-I-was-more-worth-than-how-I-was-being-treated." Kagome finished in one breath. She breathed heavily.

"Uh-huh. I see." Sango said. Kagome had a habit of talking like that. This meant that Kagome STILL wasn't telling her something. "…Kagome don't make me try and force it out of you. It could be something dangerous—that I could warn you about. So please trust me? You think I'm going to tell the guys? I wouldn't."

Kagome bit her lip, sighed and looked at Sango with a determined nod. Okay. "Promise you won't tell a soul okay? This conversation starts and ends here."

Sango nodded. What could possibly be so bad? So dirty maybe?

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: What is Kagome going to spill? Please read and review! thanks!_


	8. Moonlight

_First impressions_

_Lady Nefertiti_

_Summary: Secret Moonlit meetings with a Daiyoukai make Kagome weigh her loyalty to a certain hanyou **1000 word challenge**_

* * *

_Chapter 8: Moonlight _

Sango waited for Kagome to speak up. She was flushing red so it had to be something big-or maybe that was the heat of the hot spring. "Kagome hurry it up. Otherwise it's going to get dark and we're going to turn into old ladies with water wrinkles". She looked around for anyone that might be listening in. No one.

"Sango. I…it's just….fine! okay…" Kagome said taking a deep breath. Maybe it wasn't such a big deal? She could do this. Sango nodded in encouragement.

"I don't know whether Sesshomaru really has weird, strange feelings about me Sango. I mean we just met and all. Inuyasha despises…no loathes him. Umm do demons, I mean are they more forward about their feelings? Like 'you are mine' and all?" Kagome asked trying to sink deeper into the water. Sango nodded at this. She was right kind of.

"So when I…well when he saved me from near doom my skirt kinda sorta went up. I was trying to put it down really. He then saw the scars on my body and pulled me closer to him. I'm telling you he doesn't like me like that! Really!" Kagome started. She thought Sango was going to say something negative.

"It was just the moment I guess. It was moonlight and it seemed like a romantic moment. He ran a hand down my thigh to feel the uh…if the scars were serious but they weren't. So then to see the extent of the injuries he well kept on going till his fingers reached my err…umm…" Kagome stuttered on.

"Kagome!" Sango said. They were like sisters. She shouldn't or they shouldn't keep anything from each other. It was embarrassing yes but she had to trust her, Sango. She would never put her down just tell her what was right and what to avoid next time.

Kagome nodded and said, "Well I really guess it was an accident…but he accidently and it was moonlight/dark so (Gulp—it just wouldn't come out!) he uhh…put his finger inside me and stopped suddenly thinking he'd gone too far." She saw Sango's eyes almost pop out. (sigh)

"I thought he was going to mutter something like disgusting humans and the fact that he touched a filthy human but he didn't. He pulled his finger out and licked his finger liking my taste I guess. He then pulled me into his lap and…well I took my skirt off. He pulled my legs apart and put his finger inside me, warning me not to make a sound, to call for help, and started moving it. He then put another in. I was so shocked to respond. I swear….I didn't even know him! why would he behave like that? I was too shocked to respond or do anything for that matter." He was Inuyasha's half-brother for god's sake! Perhaps he did it to make Inuyasha furious? So She, Kagome would tell Inuyasha and he'd attack Sesshomaru and get himself killed?

"Was it his inner beast? You told me something about those beasts and how demons react to them, heat etc…" Kagome said.

Sango looked at Kagome not believing what she was hearing. "I..I'm going to have to think on that Kagome. I don't know honestly. Why would he like you or touch you in that way? Perhaps it was a mistake that he ended up near your…you know and couldn't stop his beast from touching you? He is a canine after all, not human."

"Sango..I like him. I really do." Kagome whispered.

Sango sighed at Kagome. It was sad really. "Problem is that he's the warlord of the west. He's never going to see you as anything. Never a mate. Not a consort even if you really liked his touch too. It was a mistake from both sides. You best forget him and we'll put all this behind us. Tomorrow when we reach the palace you'll see to your injuries. We'll leave and I think you'd best settle on another male. There's Inuyasha-if he doesn't die, Kouga and that Hojo guy too. Perhaps we could find you another demon if you prefer demons over human."

Kagome sighed loudly unhappy at Sango's words. A consort? She barely knew him. How could he hate her so? Was it because she was affiliated with Inuyasha? "Umm Kagome did you hear what I just said?" Sango asked.

Kagome dejectedly walked back into camp; Sango followed worriedly hoping none of the guys saw her expression or heard them for that matter! She almost growled hoping that Sesshomaru….if he was playing with her friends emotions….she'd have to do something. Somehow….just somehow it wouldn't be such a bad idea if Kagome **DID** become a consort.

_Inuyasha couldn't touch her then…._

_Inuyasha couldn't torment her then…._

_Inuyasha couldn't force her to do anything…._

_Kagome perhaps wouldn't have to travel with him…_

_Kagome wouldn't have to see him everyday…._

Maybe the pair just needed a little push in the right direction. And perhaps she'd let the hentai monk into it too. He would know how to do things too.

The guys saw them walking into camp with odd expressions on their faces. No one said anything as the girls got situated in their places to sleep and stay until the next day…which probably wouldn't be pretty.

Kagome was sitting against the tree next to Sesshomaru ignoring Inuyasha's glare from above. "This Sesshomaru thinks you told your slayer friend everything." He said with a smirk. She looked up and gulped. Had he heard? She flushed red.

"Oi! What took you guys so long? Huh? We were starting to get annoyed." Inuyasha said from above. Apparently he couldn't take asking. They could've been talking about anything!

**(BONK!) **

"What did I say about being rude to my future mate? Huh?" Kouga said punching Inuyasha on the head.

"She's not your mate fool! She's mine!" Inuyasha said.

"Sit boy."

**(BOOM!)**

**"%%#% $#%#&# !"**

_Right…Inuyasha couldn't insult her then either_….Sango thought with a determined look.

"Sango?" Miroku said.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Looks like filling water bottles takes a while lol… Please read and review! thanks._


	9. Morning Light

_First impressions_

_Lady Nefertiti_

_Summary: Secret Moonlit meetings with a Daiyoukai make Kagome weigh her loyalty to a certain hanyou **1000 word challenge**_

* * *

_Chapter 9: Morning Light_

Miroku was the first to wake up from the tachi. He didn't get much sleep anyway. Everyone was still asleep. His gaze went towards Sango. Her face had been directed at Inuyasha's last night….perhaps she would share with him? Sango just 'tolerated' the hanyou, of this he knew. Inuyasha was never a close friend to her and it wasn't just because of her occupation.

Everyone slowly got up as the girls went to get ready. No words were exchanged during travel as the feeling was tense. As they approached the western border guards came out of their places to greet Sesshomaru. They greeted Kagome as well-odd really, but they knew her as the Shikon Miko, respected and quite powerful in her own right. She stood alongside Sesshomaru perhaps indicating that this could be his future intended mate?

Inuyasha was irritated yet he dare didn't speak out or insult anyone especially Sesshomaru. These were his lands and his territory. Hell Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru's guards would kill him first for his audacity to yell at their sire. He smirked. He'd kill anyone who called him by such a _prissy_ name. 'Sire indeed' he thought.

Kouga was feeling the same way right now and ignored the greeting the guards gave him. 'Keh' who cared if he was a royal right now. His woman was being pulled from what it seemed 'three damn sides!' he thought. They let the group pass as they continued their patrol-Naraku could show up anytime with his minions.

It seemed that things would be a bit calmer in court….now that Sesshomaru was back home and his assumed 'intended mate' would keep the order and peace within the court. Those court ladies would be silenced as well, as they always bickered about who was going to mate Sesshomaru and who the better and prettier one was. It was annoying really.

It was about time for their ruler to find a mate, and have an heir to secure his position on the throne anyway…

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha growled grinding his teeth, hand fisted. They weren't done. Fine! let Kagome get well or whatever was wrong with the wench-then he'd grab his skinny arse and drag her out of the west himself! He marched behind them seething and mumbling something.

They approached the huge gates of the castle and they opened. Inuyasha got weird vibes from all over this place. No one wanted him here anyway. So he'd just take his Kagome and be off asap. Why was Sesshomaru being so nice anyway? and to a human? Kagome did nothing to warrant him showing such special concern for her. He frowned and suddenly there was a…..

**"GONG!"**

**"The lord has returned!"**

"Holy Shit! What the fuck was that?!" Inuyasha said looking around about to pull his sword out and swing it. Kouga smacked him-he'd been out of court for far too long it seemed. He, Kouga was greeted the same way when he returned home. Swearing in such a crude way and in front of females was looked down, frowned even, upon in court.

Sesshomaru turned to look at Inuyasha and spoke in a tone that seemed colder than his usual tone. Perhaps this was to show everyone that HE was the ruler of these lands….and would take no 'if, and or buts'.

Inuyasha froze which was unlike him. Sango glanced at the demonesses walking towards them. They were dressed nicely, well groomed, wearing not silk but dressed in fabrics which would indicate they were ladies-in-waiting or something like that.

Bowing they said that they would show everyone to their rooms. Mates could be put together, single ladies and men in their separate quarters. They thought Sango and Miroku were mates but they shook their heads, Sango had a hidden blush on her face.

Kagome inwardly prayed and prayed that they didn't assume she was Sesshomaru's mate…and say she could stay in his chambers. Inuyasha and Kouga would go ballistic, demand blood and act stupid- which would end up in a huge fight.

"Miko-sama perhaps you would like to stay with…." A demoness with red hair started. She seemed to be thinking.

(Kagome was praying HARD this time)

"Lady Sango?" she asked. As it was both were single ladies. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief which hadn't gone unnoticed by Sesshomaru, who had in inward smirk on his face.

"I uhh yes. That would be great!" Kagome said. She glared at Sesshomaru who just looked away with an innocent expression which said, 'Hn. You know you want to be with this Sesshomaru.'

Grrr….well fine then. She'd pound him when they were alone for his audacity to even think that! She huffed and followed Sango. She was sure Sesshomaru still had that expression on his face. The devil.

"Feh. I'm staying with Miroku….. and Kouga….what the fuck? Why do YOU have your OWN quarters?" Inuyasha steamed. He was of royal blood too!

"Be silent hanyou." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha glared at him but said nothing. The other soldiers were watching him-royal or not, bad behavior was looked down upon and he was just a prince.

_-Kagome and Sango's Quarters-_

Since dinner time was over-ladies brought food into their room after going through what was being served today. After eating and having an important conversation with Kagome-to get over the whole Sesshomaru thing-they changed and started getting ready for bed.

Kagome lied on her back and stared at the roof. Sango was right after all. What was she thinking? She wasn't even royal material and a consort of a youkai ruler? Heck even the human Daimyo's would stop and consider her after going through some 100 females. She was no one special.

_'A Consort indeed. Laughable. Although Sesshomaru wouldn't laugh….just take my head off for making him seem and look-a fool.'_ Kagome thought, turned on her side and went to sleep. She dreamt of sitting on Sesshomaru and pounding him with her tiny fists while he begged her.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: lol…now entering demonic court….looks like its going to be fun :) _


End file.
